The present invention relates to a faucet handle assembly and, more particularly, to a faucet handle assembly that eliminates a conventional set screw for coupling a handle member to a valve stem.
Conventional faucet handle assemblies often utilize an externally visible fastener (e.g., a set screw) to secure a handle member (e.g., a lever or a knob) to a valve stem. The set screw may present an aesthetically unpleasant appearance, often requiring a button or cover to hide the set screw.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet handle assembly includes a handle having a user input portion and a shaft extending downwardly along a longitudinal axis from the user input portion. The shaft includes a shoulder defining a downwardly facing surface. A hub includes a side wall defining an internal chamber extending between an open upper end and an open lower end. The open upper end includes an upwardly facing surface. A lip within the internal chamber of the hub defines a downwardly facing surface. The shaft of the handle is received within the open upper end of the hub for rotation about the longitudinal axis. Retainer tabs extend inwardly from the side wall into the internal chamber proximate the open tower end. A push nut retains the shaft of the handle to the hub. The push nut includes an upper surface and is slidably adjustable along the shaft of the handle for axial positioning relative to the downwardly facing surface of the lip of the hub for accommodating tolerances between the handle and the hub. The upwardly and downwardly facing surfaces of the hub are captured between the downwardly facing surface of the shaft of the handle and the upper surface of the push nut.
An upper glide ring is positioned intermediate the shaft of the handle and the hub to define an upper bearing between the downwardly facing surface of the shoulder of the handle and the upwardly facing surface of the upper end of the hub. A lower glide ring is positioned intermediate the hub and the push nut to define a lower bearing between the downwardly facing surface of the lip of the hub and the upper surface of the push nut. A mounting base includes a support defining a central opening and arms positioned outwardly from the central opening and defining rotational lock channels to receive the retainer tabs of the hub. The hub is in an unlocked position when the tabs are positioned outside of the channels, and the hub is a locked position when the hub is rotated about the longitudinal axis from the unlocked position such that the tabs are received within the lock channels.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet handle assembly for coupling to a valve stem includes a handle having a user input portion and a shaft extending downwardly from the user input portion. The shaft includes a shoulder defining a downwardly facing surface. A hub includes a side wall defining an internal chamber extending between an open upper end and an open lower end. The open upper end includes an upwardly facing surface. The shaft of the handle is rotatably received within the open upper end of the hub. A push nut retains the shaft to the hub, and is slidably adjustable along the shaft of the handle for axial positioning relative to the downwardly facing surface of the shoulder of the handle for accommodating tolerances between the handle and the hub. A valve body includes an upper receiving member configured to receive a valve cartridge having a valve stem, and a mounting shank extending downwardly from the upper receiving member. A mounting base defines a central opening, wherein the mounting shank of the valve body extends through the central opening. A valve body orientation device angularly orients the valve body relative to the mounting base. A hub orientation device angularly orients the hub relative to the mounting base. A handle orientation device angularly orients the user input portion of the handle relative to the valve stem.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet handle assembly includes a handle having a user input portion and a shaft extending axially downwardly from the user input portion. The shaft includes a shoulder defining a downwardly facing contact surface hub includes aside wall defining an internal chamber extending between an open upper end and an open lower end. The open upper end includes an upwardly facing contact surface. A lip within the internal chamber of the hub defines a downwardly facing surface. The shaft of the handle is received within the open upper end. A push nut retains the shaft of the handle to the hub. The push nut includes an upper surface and is slidably adjustable along the shaft of the handle for axial positioning relative to the downwardly facing surface of the lip of the hub for accommodating tolerances between the handle and the hub. The upwardly and downwardly facing surfaces of the hub captured between the downwardly facing surface of the shaft of the handle and the upper surface of the push nut.
A valve body includes an upper receiving member configurative to receive a valve cartridge, and a mounting shank extends downwardly from the upper receiving member and includes a retaining lip. A mounting base is recessed within the chamber of the hub. The mounting base includes a support defining a center opening and a coupler extending upwardly from the base and cooperating with an inner surface of the side wall hub to secure the hub to the mounting base. The retaining lip of the mounting shank is supported by an upper surface of the mounting base.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.